forestations_original_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaggedpaw
JaggedpaW InformatioN | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} RelationS Relations 'Family' Name - Age - Relation - Gender - Status Riverrun - 30 moons - Mother - Female - Deceased Riverrun was Jaggedpaw's mother, Riverrun was a formerly caring she-cat, she turned sour once Scarears left and Featherkit passed on. Scarears - 35 moons - Father - Male - Deceased Scarears pretty much left the clan once Jaggedpaw and his sister were born, he didn't care much of the idea of being father and thought of Jaggedpaw and weak and ugly, and even told Riverrun that she had produced kits that could only catch fleas and deases. Featherkit - 3 moons - Sibling - Female - Deceased Featherkit was a happy-go-lucky type of feline who was always caring and looking out for her older brother. 'Clan' Name -''' '''Age - Rank - Relation - Status Lilystar - ? - Leader - Mentor/Leader - Alive Words - Words - Words - Words - Words 'Love Life' CRUSHES Name - Age - Gender - Status - Clan Words - Words - Words - Words -Words MATES Name - Age - Gender - Status - Clan Words - Words - Words - Words - Words Thoughts NAME - "Thoughts" DescriptioN Mental Jaggedpaw is... Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Physical Jaggedpaw is a broad shouldered blackish brown feline with brownish orange spots, he has green eyes and rather large paws, his face is sort of broad. He has no scars or wounds at the moment and is a healthy looking apprentice. RomancE 'PREFRENCES' ATTRACTED - PHYSICAL Physical appreance doesn't matter much to Jaggedpaw, he could come to love any cat that may seem "ugly" ATTRACTED - MENTAL Jaggedpaw looks for felines who are caring a compassionate and don't get torn down easily by insults. FORMER CRUSHES/MATES CRUSHES Name - Clan - Status - Reason For Splitting - Comment MATES Name - Clan - Status - Reason For Splitting - Comment PreferenceS Likes SCENT -''' Jaggedpaw likes the scent of lavender and finds it soothing. 'PREY -' Jaggedpaw's favorite prey item is rabbit. 'SEASON -' Jaggedpaw likes fall because of all the pretty colours the leaves turn and it's not too hot not too cold. 'WEATHER -' Jaggedpaw likes rainy weather because it's usually a bit cold outside and he likes trying to catch raindrops on his tongue. 'COLOUR -' Jaggedpaw is fond of the colour Orange. Dislikes 'SCENT -' Jaggedpaw hates the smell of anything close to the smell of mold. 'PREY -' Jaggedpaw isn't a big fan of fish. 'SEASON -' Jaggedpaw doesn't enjoy winter that much because it's too cold. 'WEATHER -' Jaggedpaw doesn't like heatwaves because it gets too hot. 'COLOUR - '''Jaggedpaw doesn't like the brighter shades of yellow because it strains his eyes. QuoteS '"Quote" (Jaggedpaw to Unnamed) GallerY Artwork Jaggedpaw by Forestation.png|Jaggedpaw Jaggedpaw ref sheet.png|Ref. sheet Realistic tortoiseshell-cat-breed.jpg|Apprentice/young warrior Tortoiseshell-Cat-4-640x477.png|Kit/Young apprentice